Many vehicles are equipped with systems and devices to semi-autonomously or autonomously control a vehicle so as to avoid rolling over. Such systems are especially advantageous for a vehicle with a relatively high center of gravity, such as a truck or a sport utility vehicle (SUV). However, inclusion of such systems in a vehicle with a low center of gravity, such as a sedan, may also enhance handling ability. Such rollover avoidance control may include differential braking control, rear wheel steering control, front-wheel steering control, combinations of the above, or other methods.
A rollover avoidance controller may receive information regarding a state of the vehicle from various sensors. The rollover avoidance controller may process the received information in controlling the vehicle. The rollover avoidance controller may, on the basis of the processed information, control the vehicle so as to prevent rollover.